Building of a plant (e.g., power plant, factory, buildings, processing plant, etc.) represents many Herculean efforts directed to resource acquisition, logistics, construction, and delivery of a final plant to its new owners. One aspect of delivering a plant to a new plant owner includes aggregating and presenting operations documentation and data to the owner. Operations documentation can include design documents, operation manuals, part lists, training materials, human resource requirements, or other forms of data.
Currently in the plant construction industry, each plant construction project is treated as a single stand alone project with its own set of documentation deliverables. When a new construction started, all new plant deliverables are built from scratch. Even large construction corporations fail to leverage documentation delivery requirements from one project to the next project in a sensible manner.
What has yet to be appreciated is a documentation deliverable engine can be provided to engineering firms, construction firms, EPCM firms, or other firms having substantial document delivery requirements to address the issues discussed above. The deliverable engine can be configured to aggregate data and maintain deliverable documentation requirements across multiple construction projects. Such an engine can be configured to allow the myriad of individuals involved in a construction project (e.g., design engineers, vendors, trainers, inspectors, etc.) to interact with the engine during all phases of a plant construction. Individuals can supply or access data regarding the plant's operation including maintenance data, support data, manuals data, or other types of operations data. Once a plant is ready for delivery to its new owners, the documentation can be converted to a desired format or formats for presentation to the new owners where the documentation can be placed within a knowledge system tailored to the new owners. Furthermore, the engine and its data or workflow processes can remain in place within the construction firm and can be leveraged as feedback toward the next construction project. Such an approach reduces time and cost for delivery of future plants.
Others have put forth effort to aggregate and deliver data for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,427 to Myrick et al. titled “Structure and Method of Modeling Integrated Business and Information Technology Frameworks and Architecture in Support of a Business” filed Aug. 20, 1999, describes an overall enterprise architecture that includes information technology systems. In addition, U.S. patent application publication to Knapic et al. titled “Integrating a Methodology Management System with Project Tasks in a Project Management System”, filed Jul. 9, 2008, describes a project management system capable of generating a project plan based on templates.
Although the above references provide adequate approaches for their specific issues, they fail to fully address document delivery requirements across multiple large scale plant construction projects.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints, and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
Thus, there is still a need for plant deliverable management systems.